Merry Poppis och Dåslovs superhemliga ormgömma
by Merry Poppis
Summary: Ännu en gång är det dags för Merry Poppis att åka till skolan Frogwarts, trots att han hellre vill vara hemma och leka med pumpor. Merrys andra år på trollkarlsskolan kantas av nya obehagligheter, som inkompetenta lärare, stalkers, spöken och Quidditch.
1. Den bästa födelsedagen

**1.** **Den bästa födelsedagen**

Det var en långlördag. Det var den trettioförsta juli. Det var Merry Poppis födelsedag. Merry vaknade av ljudet av smattrande regn. Den mulna himlen vägrade att släppa förbi några solstrålar men merry bländades ändå av blixt som lyste upp himlen.

"Vakna, kusin!" hördes en munter stämma, "Det är din födelsedag idag!!!".

"Oh, just det … DET ÄR MIN FÖDELSEDAG…" han hoppade upp från sin kvalstriga säng och började leta efter pumpor. Paddy som visste exakt vad hans kusin letade efter upplyste honom lugnt: "De är i köket."

Merry tittade upp tvärt från högen av smutskläderna där han nyss rotat omkring. Så vred han nacken halvt ur led för att glo på dörröppningen; som för honom bara var vägen till pumporna nu. Hans ögon var uppspärrade till dubbel storlek med pupiller små som knappnålshuvuden, han dreglade maniskt. Han fick plötsligt kontroll över sin kropp igen, med ett vrål slängde han sig framåt, slet upp dörren och slängde sig nerför trappan. Resultatet; ett benbrott, stukad handled, massvis av blåmärken och en utslagen framtand.

Paddy hörde den olycksbådande dunsen, och flåsade snart efter.

"Jag skulle inte ha avslöjat nyheten så brutalt", konstaterade han "Pappa, ring ambulansen!"

"Skit i ambulansen, jag vill ha pumpatårta nu!" hördes Merrys röst från benhögen som låg vid foten av trappan. Han började släpa sig mot köket medan Mr Deutsch kom ut från vardagsrummet för att se vad som pågick.

"Oh meine stachars lelle pöjk!", utbrast German förskräckt då han såg förödelsen. Samtidigt som han undersökte Merry skrek han till Paddy: "Paddy, ring ambulansen!"

"Mamma ring ambulans."

"Varför skulle jag ringa åt det där klantarslet, han får skylla sig själv!" hördes Smörblommas irriterade stämma från köket där hon slavade med pumpatårtan.

Tre timmar senare hade någon lyckats ringa den satans ambulansen, Merrys ben och handled hade blivit gipsade och alla var hemma igen.

Merry, som hade gnällt oavbrutet under den tiden, upphörde tvärt när han haltade in i köket. Och där, på köksbordet, stod presenter (inslagna i bjärt orange), en pumpa och den jävla pumpatårtan.

"Jawohl, nu kan du öppna deine presenter!" strålade German.

Merry hade inte väntat på sin morbrors uppmuntran, utan var redan halvvägs med presentöppningen och med sin första tårtbit. "Parry hjelp ti'me tåtan!"

Paddy behövde ingen mer uppmaning.

Merrys presenter bestod som alltid av en massa pumpaartiklar, som en pumpakudde, en pyjamas med pumpamotiv, pumpastrumpor, ett collage med pumpor och - det bästa av allt - en kruka med nedsatta pumpafrön.

"Åh tack German! Tack Paddy!" tjöt han och kramade dem båda. Smörblomma blängde förargat på honom. "Och tack Smörblomma!" skyndade sig Merry att tillägga och tänkte precis ge också henne en kram, men hejdade sig då han märkte att mostern av någon anledning såg ännu argare ut.

"Ja just det, jag var tvungen att arrangera en affärsmiddag ikväll", mindes German, "Mr och Mrs Maison har kommit ända från Frankrike, och de hade bara tid ikväll så de äter med oss. Går det bra Merry?"

"Whatever, jag är nöjd", sa Merry och blickade saligt mot sin kruka.

Runt femtiden plingade dörrklockan. German öppnade dörren och visade paret Maison in.

"Jawohl på er och välkomna in!"

"Merci beaucoup monsieur German."

Då paret Maison klev in i vardagsrummet tittade Merry och Paddy upp. Merry greps med ens av ett starkt, oförklarligt hat gentemot gästerna. I det ögonblicket insåg han att han _hatade_ Frankrike. Hans illvilja kände inga gränser, han önskade dem allt ont i världen.

"Men 'allo mes petite garçons", sa Mrs Maison vänligt.

"Vilket vackert _maison_ ni har, hahaha!" skrockade Mr Maison.

"Tror du du är kul eller?" sa Merry trotsigt.

"Eh…"

"Var artig nu Merry", sa German och klappade honom på huvudet.

"NEJ! Jag vägrar!" skrek Merry och sprang upp för trappan och in på sitt rum (så fort han kunde med det gipsade benet). Han låste dörren och vägrade öppna, trots att Paddy lirkade tålmodigt med honom att komma ner och äta med dem i flera minuter. När kusinen väl gett upp vände sig Merry om för att leka med sin pumpa.

Problemet var att det redan var någon som lekte med den.


	2. Muppys inbjudan

**2. Muppys inbjudan**

Ett litet skalligt freak med stora ögon och öron, vassa tänder och horn var i full gång med att försöka sätta på pumpan ett par av Merrys byxor.

"…!!! Va va vad gör du? Låt bli min pumpa!" tjöt Merry i högan sky.

Freaket ställde sig upp med ett ryck, dumpade pumpan på golvet och bugade för Merry.

"Behandla inte min pumpa så där! Och klä den inte i de där paltorna!" röt Merry.

"Sorry herr Poppis. Jag heter Muppy, och jag är Mallboys slav/tjänare. Jag har kommit hit för att- vad är det _där_?" Muppen Muppy pekade på Merrys tv och satte på den. _Teletubbies_ var på. Alfen såg förundrat på tv:n. Merry slog sig ner bredvid honom då det var hans favoritprogram.

När showen var slut mindes Merry alfen. "Ville du något eller?"

"Eh… Vem är du?"

Till och med Merry märkte att alfen hade koncentrationssvårigheter. "Vad har du i din väska?" Han öppnade Muppys väska, i vilken det låg en tårta. På den stod en inbjudan i små glasyrbokstäver från Mallboy om att Mr Poppis och unge Mr Deutsch var välkomna att hälsa på honom.

"Jäkla Mallboy, han är så jobbig. Och det är inte ens pumpatårta!" Han sände en ilsken blick mot Muppy, som nu var i full färd med att klä på pumpan en tröja. "UUUT!!!"

Alfen anade trubbel och flydde ut ur rummet, nerför trappan. Merry, fortfarande med tårtan i handen, rusade ilsket efter honom/den/det.

Merry hann ikapp Muppy vid trappavsatsen och höll precis på att kasta tårtan på honom, då han noterade Mrs Maison som just hade varit på toaletten. Det omotiverade hatet mot fransmän väcktes ögonblickligen inom Merry, och han vände tårtans kurs mot fransyskan istället.

_Floff!_

Mrs Maisons avgrundsskri som ljöd över hela kvarteret skulle komma att bli beryktat i åratal.

"Mon dieu!" sa Mr Maison förbluffat, "Vi går, ma cherie."

En kvart senare hade Maisons ilsket kört iväg efter att ha upplyst German om att de aldrig skulle köpa dennes korv. Av någon anledning drog de parallellen att en man som inte kunde uppfostra sina barn inte heller kunde göra goda korvar.

Alfen Muppy hade också försvunnit i all uppståndelse.

Merry var uttråkad, då det inte fanns några närvarande fransmän eller husalfer kvar att terrorisera. Därför transfigurerade han köksbordet till en fransk flagga, i ett plötsligt utbrott av magisk begåvning. Hans pyromaniska ådra blommade upp vid åsynen av något franskt och han tittade med en obehaglig, illvillig blick på medan den brann och tog med sig den dyra mattan på vilken den vilade.

"Merry! Vad gjorde du så för din lilla virrhjärna", stönade German som förlorat mycket pengar på en kort stund och därför hade all rätt att vara upprörd.

Merry lyssnade inte ens, utan petade istället runt i askan med en av Germans bratwurstkorvar.

Det var detta som fick bägaren att rinna över för German.

"SLUTA! Du tar livet av mig!" grinade German upprört då han såg sin älskade korv skändas av den smutsiga askan.

Merry tittade chockat upp. Det tog honom en stund att bearbeta att hans morbror sagt något nästan kritiskt till honom, OCH höjt rösten. Merry kunde knappt tro det.

"… WUÄÄÄÄÄHHHH!" Merry sprang tjutande till sitt rum och låste in sig. Han vägrade komma ut, ens för att äta eller gå på toa efter "traumat".

En dag ett par veckor senare knackade Paddy (som hade fått sova på soffan under Merrys tjurotid) på dörren till sitt och den lättstötta ungens sovrum för att försöka locka ut honom genom att använda sig av Merrys sjukliga nyfikenhet.

"Vi har besök! Han är hur mysko som helst. Han är i köket nu och rotar i komposten."

Merry lystrade på ordet mysko och kom ut för att undersöka vem hans eventuella själsfrände var.


	3. Blåkullaboet

**3. Blåkullaboet**

De gick in i köket. Där stod mycket riktigt en man på knä och grävde i deras avfall. Merry kände igen honom!

"Du! Du är den där oförskämda främlingen från Den heta kitteln som rev av mitt hår förra året. Vem är du? Vad gör du här? Tänker du göra mig skallig?"

Främlingen rätade på sig och glodde på Merry. Plötsligt rev han fram en kamera ur fickan och började fota för brinnande livet, med blixtar som fick Merry och Paddy att se en hel galax av stjärnor.

"Va i… vad gör du? Lägg av!"

Främlingen slet åt sig Merrys hand och skakade den entusiastiskt. "Merry Poppis! Äntligen träffas vi åter! Jag hade bråttom sist, Michael Jackson var i stan. Nu har vi tid att bekanta oss närmare…"

Paddy anade oråd. "Om du är polare med Michael Jackson tror jag inte att vi ska komma varandra alltför nära."

"Nja, jag känner honom inte på riktigt. Jag har ägnat veckor åt att fota honom i smyg, gå igenom hans sopor och förfölja honom när han går och handlar och så vidare. Jag förtjänar mitt levebröd som paparazzi."

"Jaha… Vad vill du oss?" Då mindes Merry att han var kändis. "Åhå, okej då."

"Följ med mig hem!"

"…"

"Jag är din vän Rolles farsa."

"Kunde du inte ha sagt det från början så hade det varit mindre creepy?" undrade Paddy högt.

Mr Vessly tog här saken i egna händer och bar iväg Merry. "Dina saker ligger redan i bilen."

Merry blev jättearg. "Jag tänker inte lämna Paddy!"

När han utbrast detta var de redan tre kvarter hemifrån och slaget var förlorat.

"Du har ingen rätt att kidnappa mig så här!"

"Din moster gav mig tillåtelse."

"… Bitch", muttrade Merry.

Till slut anlände de till blåkullaboet; familjen Vesslys hem. Huset såg ogästvänligt ut. För det första så lutade huset i fyrtiofem grader, det verkade endast stå upp tack vare magi. Gården såg ut som en halv soptipp av all bråte Mr Vessly dragit hem från sina sopletarrundor. Dessutom sprang en massa fula tomtenissar omkring runt soporna och drog runt det.

"Wooooww." Merry försökte genast jaga en av nissarna, men blev indragen i huset av Mr Vessly, som kände hedrad av Merrys närvaro och inte ville att han skulle få någon chans att rymma.

Trots att utsidan på huset var ovårdat, så var insidan mycket mycket värre. Damm täckte alla ytor som inte regelbundet utnyttjades av familjen och flugorna surrade runt matresterna på den odiskade disken i köket. Smutsiga kläder och cirka 20 tröjärmar (senila Mrs Vessly glömde alltid bort att hon påbörjat en tröja) låg omkringströdda i husets alla hörn. Merry trivdes genast som den gris han var.

Då anlände Mrs Vessly. Hon såg ut att leta efter någonting.

"Hej älskling, gissa vem jag har släpa- bjudit hem", sa Mr Vessly.

"Vaa… Har du sett min… Vad var det nu igen? Nåja." Mrs Vessly lämnade rummet med en förvirrad uppsyn.

"Kan jag gå upp till Rolle?" sa Merry som ville se någon som han faktiskt kände.

"Javisst", sa Mr Vessly, som hade sett till att man bara kunde lämna huset via ytterdörren, vilken han hade nyckeln till.

Merry gick uppför trappan och letade sig fram till sin väns rum. Det var inte svårt då det fanns en skylt med texten **Rolles zzzovrum** på dörren. Merry knackade tyst på dörren en gång och gick in, med förhoppning om att komma på honom med något pinsamt.

Rolle låg och sov. Ingen chock dessvärre. Rummet var inget annat än vad Merry hade väntat sig; en säng som rymde fyra HubbaBubba upptog större delen av rummet. I sängen trängdes Rolle med en uppsjö av kuddar, täcken, filtar och mjukisdjur. På nattygsbordet stod ett riktigt monster till väckarklocka. Merry pokade på den.

**RRRRRRRRRRRREEEÖÖIIIIUUUUIUIUII!**

Merry trodde att han skulle bli döv, så han stängde av oljudet. Men ljudet hade fått en viss effekt; Rolle vred sig lite och stönade.

Merry klev upp på sängen och hoppade i den. "Vaaakna Rolle! Jag har tråkigt!"

Rolle slog upp ögonen och kikade slött på den studsande Merry. "Vad gör du här?" sa han missnöjt, "Eller är jag i ditt hus? Jaha, är det en sådan dröm…"

"Din pappa kidnappade mig."

Rolle suckade och himlade med ögonen. "Det var bara en tidsfråga. Nåväl", sa han och grävde sig upp från filtarna. "Varför väckte du mig?"

Då öppnades dörren. "Öh Rolle, det är typ lunch nu lixom." Det var Rolles jobbiga fjortis till syster Finny. Hon var redan påklädd (i överhängande rosa och döskallar) och sminkad. Brunkrämen gav en enorm kontrast mellan halsen och ansiktet, och läppglansen var kletat något utanför läpparnas konturer för att de skulle se större ut (det funkade inte). Hon hade även blonderat håret så att det var ljust nog att konkurrera med Paddys. "Och vem är du då?" sa hon med ett bitchigt tonfall, gav honom en högst nedlåtande blick och svassade därifrån (hon skulle lägga på ännu ett lager mascara).

Merry kollade ut genom fönstret. Utsikten tog andan ur honom.

"Ni… har… ett PUMPALAND!?! Varför har du inte sagt något?"

Rolle stönade och somnade om.

"Det här är det bästa huset ever!"


	4. Shoppingrundan

**4. Shoppingrundan**

Merry spenderade det mesta av sin tid i Blåkullaboet med pumpor veckorna som följde. Rolle var inte mycket till sällskap då han sov mer än vanligt på grund av hettan och frånvaron av krav. Resten av familjen virvlade runt som vanligt. Mr Vessly följde Merry som en hund, fotade honom, antecknade allt Merry gjorde och samlade på Merry-souvenirer (alltså stöldgods). Mrs Vessly satt som vanligt stickade och styckade tröjärmar, gick vilse på promenader och försökte laga mat fast lyckades alltid stoppa i tröjärmar och annat som inte hörde hemma däri. Piercy hade fullt sjå med att ta hand om sin mor, städa efter henne och se till att maten blev ätlig. Google kämpade som vanligt att överleva medan Freckle försökte göra den uppgiften svårare. Finny, som hade insett att Merry var en kändis (nu mer förekommande i skvallertabloiderna än någonsin tidigare, då Mr Vessly försåg dem frikostigt med bilder och skvaller), hade föresatt sig att Merry skulle bli hennes pojkvän, och spenderade därmed den mesta av sin tid med att fladdra med ögonfransarna mot honom. Merry förstod inte vad hon ville, men utgick ifrån att hon hade ärvt Mr Vesslys passion för att klänga på kändisar.

Ett par veckor senare anlände boklistan till alla barnen. Piercy läste upp Merrys för honom eftersom han fortfarande inte kunde läsa.

"**Andraårselever bör inhandla följande:**

"_**Grundförtrollningar för dummies 2" av Veranda Npoibn**_

"_**Jag är ingen hjälte" av Guldlock Keyman**_

"_**Jag gjorde inte det där" av Guldlock Keyman**_

"_**Lämna mig ifred!" av Guldlock Keyman**_

"_**Jag lovar, jag var bara där" av Guldlock Keyman**_

"_**Jag är inte alls ödmjuk!" av Guldlock Keyman**_

"_**Ingen förstår mig" av Guldlock Keyman**_"

"Åååååh, värsta mycket dyra böcker!" gnällde Merry som inte gillade att spendera pengar på saker som han ändå inte kunde använda.

Redan nästa dag skulle familjen Vessly och Merry åka till Dumbogränd via skorstensnätverket. Det här var Merrys första resa med flampulver. Därför fick han åka först, så att han inte fick en möjlighet att se hur man skulle göra. Utan att lyssna färdigt på instruktionerna han fick av Piercy steg han helt enkelt in i brasan. Eftersom han inte ens kastat in något flampulver fattade han eld.

"Det här ska inte hända va?" frågade han medan han rullade sig på golvet för att släcka sina byxor.

"Nä."

Inför nästa försök kastade de flampulvret i brasan innan de innan de släppte lös Merry på den. För andra gången klev Merry in i brasan.

Just då vaknade Rolle till och märkte att de var på väg. "Åh, hoppas Mallboy är där idag också!"

"Sluta tjata om Mallboy hela tide-". Här sögs Merry in i nätverket.

"Fan han sa inte Dumbogränd. Hur kan han misslyckas med allting?" hånade Freckle.

Under tiden susade Merry förbi skorstenar. Han var yr och mådde illa på grund av hastigheten och att han snurrade runt snabbare än en karusell. Men mycket snart tog åkturen slut, han trillade extremt ograciöst ut på genom en skorsten där han, ståendes på knäna, spydde ymnigt.

"Ooooh, Merry Poppis! Har du äntligen kommit för att hälsa på? Så trevligt!" hördes en familjär stämma.

Merry tittade motvilligt upp från spyan och fick syn på en förtjust Mallboy. "Vad gör DU här?" sa han oförskämt.

"Eh, jag bor här. Det här är Mallboy Mansion."

"Öhh, jag har kommit fel, jag skulle till Dumbogränd. Kan jag låna lite sånt där magiskt pulver?"

"… Va?" Mallboy såg förfärad ut.

"… Som man slänger på elden."

"Jaha! Men har du inte tid att stanna en liten stund, så kan vi åka tillsammans till Dumbogränd senare? Då kan du få en rundtur!"

"Nej tack."

"Okej då åker vi väl nu då", sa Mallboy lätt besviket.

Några minuter senare stod båda pojkarna i Dumbogränd. Merry fick syn på Mrs Vessly, så han gick fram till henne för att tigga pengar. "Du där! Virrpanna! Har du pengar?"

"Men visst lilla vännen", sa hon och gav honom sin plånbok, "Vem är du förresten?"

"Jag har bott hos er i flera veckor", sa Merry irriterat.

"Men åh så trevligt! Nannanana… Men titta en kyckling!" utbrast hon och pekade på en duva innan hon lullade iväg.

Mallboy hade hunnit ifatt honom. Tillsammans gick de till bokhandeln för att inhandla de löjligt dyra böckerna.

Väl där med böckerna i famnen upptäckte Merry att plånboken han fått av Mrs Vessly var tom. Han var inte förvånad. Eftersom han inte orkade lägga tillbaka böckerna och gå till banken, beslutade han sig för den enklaste lösningen: att snatta.

Utan att göra det minsta försök att dölja bytet spatserade Merry mot utgången. Självfallet gick stöldlarmet igång, och alla vände sig om för att titta på honom. Scenskräcken var inte sen att infinna sig.

"Men titta! Det är Merry Poppis!" sa någon, "Är det dina böcker?"

"Har du fått dem av Keyman?"

"Åh vad generöst!"

"… Precis", sa Merry som tänkte att det var bäst att spela med.

_Vem fan är Keyman?_ tänkte han.

Guldlock Keyman, som var författaren till de flesta av böckerna Merry försökt sno, råkade nämligen befinna sig i samma bokhandel för att signera böcker.

Merry blev ivägsläpad till hörnet där Keyman satt. "Posera nu bredvid varandra, så jag får ta en bild!" sa en journalist/fotograf entusiastiskt.

Keyman tittade upp från böckerna han höll på att signera. "Va? Vad vill ni nu?" Han verkade ganska trött, men annars såg han mycket bra ut med sitt lockiga, blonda hår och sina babyblå ögon. Han hade en aura av ärlighet runt sig, och verkade vara allmänt charmig. Merry placerade honom kvickt i kategorin Mespropp.

De två B-kändisarna ställde motvilligt upp på bild. När fotografen dragit vände sig Keyman mot Merry och sa: "Vem är du egentligen?"

"Merry Poppis", mumlade Merry medan han förstulet såg sig omkring efter pumpor, bilderböcker om pumpor eller möjligtvis en utgång.

"Jaha, då går du på Frogwarts alltså? Ja, då lär vi ju ses i höst. Jag ska tydligen undervisa i svart och vitkonster/försvar mot svart och vitkonster, det har min manager ordnat. Jag berättade ju visserligen att jag inte har någon erfarenhet alls av att lära ut, men ingen verkade vilja höra på det örat…"

"Jaja", sa Merry ointresserat och traskade därifrån. Oförsiktig som han var gick han rakt in i någon. När han såg upp skådade han en vuxen version av Mallboy. "Mallboy? Vad lång du blev helt plötsligt."

"God dag Mr Poppis, jag har hört mycket om er från min son. Så trevligt att möta er i egen hög person. Tillåt mig presentera mig. Mitt namn är Lucifer Mallboy."

"… Usch, inte en till!" Merry tog till flykten.

"Så besynnerligt", sa Lucifer konfunderat till ingen särskild.

"Har du sett Merry Poppis?!? Han var här alldeles nyss, jag som ville plåta honom tillsammans med Keyman." Det var förstås Mr Vessly som talade, medan han frustrerat viftade med kameran.

"Det var en annan fotograf som tog ett sådant kort, du kan kanske be honom om en kopia."

Mr Vessly stirrade chockerat på Mr Mallboy. "En man i min ställning kan aldrig tillåta sig att slappna av! Jag visste att jag inte borde ha gått på toa!"

"… Visst. Er ställning", sa Mr Mallboy och himlade med ögonen. Sedan stannade Lucifers blick på en olämplig del av Mr Vesslys anatomi. Mr Vessly märkte ingenting, utan sprang iväg för att leta efter Merry.


	5. Det ondskefulla trädet

**5. Det ondskefulla trädet**

När det blev dags att återvända till Frogwarts hade Merry blandade känslor. Å ena sidan saknade han Paddy något oerhört och såg fram emot deras återförening med stor förväntan, men å andra sidan ville han inte lämna familjen Vesslys pumpaland ännu.

Sista dagen innan de skulle åka var kaotisk. Merry satt i pumpalandet och hade försummat att ens börja packa, eftersom han inte ville lämna sina älskade pumpor för ens en sekund innan han absolut måste. Piercy var nära ett sammanbrott på kvällen då det var dags för avskedsmiddagen, som han för övrigt hade jobbat på hela dagen, då nästan ingen ville ens infinna sig vid matbordet.

De var alla upptagna med sitt; Merry satt med pumporna och bölade vid tanken på det stundande avskedet, Rolle vägrade att vakna då han tyckte att han måste sova ut när han hade chansen innan skolan började, Finny satt och chattade på sin nya minilaptop som hon lurat till sig från Mrs Vessly, den sistnämnda hade varit försvunnen den senaste veckan, Mr Vessly redigerade bilder han tagit av Merry för att kunna sälja till de smaskigaste till tabloiderna, Google var också försvunnen men alla bara utgick ifrån att han gömde sig någonstans, för Freckle letade ursinnigt efter sin tvillingbror.

Morgonen kom, och de var väldigt sena till tåget då ingen av barnen utom Piercy hade haft vett att packa i förväg. De packade sig till sist in i Mr Vesslys magiskt förstorade bil.

"Kan vi inte bara flyga bilen dit?" undrade Freckle släpigt.

"Nej! Det är ju mitt på dagen!" utbrast Piercy förfärat, "Mugglarna skulle kunna se oss!"

"Äh, ta det lugnt, jag kör oss dit på nolltid", försäkrade Mr Vessly, som körde gasen i botten och sprängde ljudvallen. De var framme på rekordtid, med ett band poliser i ryggen och en livrädd Piercy i framsätet. Mr Vessly hoppade ur bilen, konfunderade poliserna som glömde vilka de var och blev permanent hjärnskadade, sedan skuttade han in på tågstationen utan att vänta på barnen eller hjälpa någon av dem med deras packning. De andra följde efter i normal takt och tog sig utan komplikationer in på perrongen.

Det var fullt av folk där inne. Då hörde Merry sitt namn ropas och han lyckades fastställa att Mallboy var på väg mot honom genom folkmassan, glatt vinkandes.

_Fan också inte han!_ tänkte Merry frustrerat. Han backade hastigt ut från perrongen eftersom han inte alls tänkte framåt, utan bara på nuet och just nu var det viktigast att undvika att umgås med Mallboy.

Han traskade ut till bilen och satt sedan och tänkte på pumpalandet. Efter en stund kom han på att han måste ta sig till skolan också, helst innan Mr Vessly kom tillbaka med sin kamera. Då slog det honom att han satt i en bil som kunde flyga. Han startade bilen (Mr Deutsch hade låtit honom testköra en gång då han var yngre, då han tiggt om det och Mr Deutsch hade såklart varit för mesig för att säga nej), sedan såg han en stor röd knapp. Självklart tryckte han genast på den, då den såg så där inbjudande ut som bara stora röda knappar kan. Det var tydligen knappen som fick bilen att flyga. Bilen lyfte tills han svävade nästan uppe vid molnen. Sen körde han gasen i botten.

Då var det någon som stönade i baksätet. "Du kan ju åtminstone följa efter tåget, så vi kommer till rätt ställe."

Merry vände sig tvärt om. Där satt Rolle och gnuggade sig nyvaket i ögonen. "Varför flyger du bilen? Pappa kommer att bli sur."

"Nöden har ingen lag", sa Merry bestämt och följde Rolles råd att svansa efter tåget.

Resan var lång, men blev allt behagligare efter att de hittat punschpraliner med sherryfyllning i handsfacket.

Efter många timmar såg de slottet i horisonten. När de kom närmare slog det Merry att han inte visste hur han skulle landa eller ens stanna bilen. Han drog sig till minnes hur han gjorde den gången han körde Mr Deutschs bil. Den gången hade han krockat med ett träd, så han bestämde sig för att använda samma metod den här gången eftersom det tydligen fungerade.

Merry siktade mot det största trädet han kunde hitta och körde gasen i botten, som tur var tog bensinen slut just då.

De kraschade förutsägbart nog in i trädstammen. Mindre förutsägbart var att trädet började skjuta små träpilar mot dem och piska vilt omkring sig med grenarna.

"Backa ditt pucko", sluddrade Rolle.

Merry gjorde som hann blev tillsagd för en gångs skull. Väl i säkerhet raglade de ur bilen.

Några timmar senare då de käkat upp resten av punschpralinerna, tappat bort bilen och stapplat omkring planlöst på jakt efter ingången till skolan, lyckades de äntligen lokalisera stora ingången. När de strosat in genom porten var det första de möttes av Smirk, som var på väg ut för att röka.

"Vart har ni varit?" frågade han dystert.

"HAHAHA", Merry skrattade åt hans uppenbarelse.

"… Har ni druckit?"

"Hihihi, nee, bara punchplariner", sa Rolle och däckade.

"Han tål ingenting", sa Merry i den högsta viskningen någonsin, innan han själv spydde på Smirks nya läderstövlar.

Smirk suckade och gick för att hämta Dumledåre.

"Mr Poppis, Mr Vessly, ni vet att jättemånga mugglare såg er i den flygande bilen och ni kommer att vara med på bild i ett halvt dussin tidningar imorgon. GRATTIS! Det blir jättebra publicitet för skolan", kvittrade Dumledåre, "Bra jobbat pojkar."

Smirk stönade och muttrade något i stil med "Vad väntade jag mig egentligen?" Sedan sa han högre, "De bröt faktiskt mot lagen, borde de inte åtminstone få strafftjänst, så de lär sig rätt från fel?"

"Okej då", sa Dumledåre och ryckte på axlarna. "Om ni ursäktar så måste jag gå och inspektera mina godissäckar nu, todeloo!"

Efter att Dumledåre avlägsnat sig blev det tyst. "Jag meddelar er om er strafftjänst senare och jag kommer att kontakta era förmyndare om det här", sa Smirk och försökte se tillrättavisande ut, men misslyckades lite då han som vanligt blev tårögd då hans ögon kom att vila på Merry.

Smirk gick snabbt ut för att ta sig en alltmer välbehövd cigarett.

"Jag tänker inte bära dig ända till sovsalen", konstaterade Merry till Rolles livlösa form innan han gav sig av mot sovsalen.


	6. Guldlock Keyman

**6. Guldlock Keyman**

Vid frukosten nästa morgon strömmade folk från alla elevhemmen till Merry och Rolle för att gratulera dem för gårdagens bravader (gryffindorarna hade grattat dem föregående natt (Smirk hade sparkat liv i Rolle på vägen in)). Den ende som inte hade visat någon positiv respons (med undantag från Smirk) var Piercy, som hade förmanat dem om hur farlig deras "bravad" var.

De blev snart uppmärksammade på att ännu en person inte uppskattade deras upptåg. När Merry precis påbörjat sin andra senapsmacka kom posten. Förvånansvärt nog var Headpick, som alltid brukade komma sent, bland dem.

"Visst ja! Jag glömde ju den hos familjen Vessly", mindes Merry oengagerat.

"Den. Har. Ett. Rött. KUVERT!" vrålade Rolle skräckslaget och sprang ut från salen.

Det blev alldeles tyst runt gryffindorbordet. "Var det ROLLE som sprang?" sa någon förbluffat.

Merry uppmärksammade åter det röda kuvertet, som han genast obetänksamt öppnade, trots att det var adresserat till Rolle.

"_**Rolle Vessly!**_" skrek brevet med Mr Vesslys förstärkta röst, "_**Hur kunde du göra så här mot mig? Varför berättade ni inte om PR-kuppen ni tänkte göra? JAG, bilens och din ägare, förlorade ett scoop till en massa amatörfotografer till trollkarlar och satans mugglarpack! Fy fan Rolle, så här har jag inte uppfostrat dig, jag trodde jag hade klargjort att vår familj jobbar som ett team! Jag är mycket besviken! Jag KANSKE kan förlåta dig om du ger mig ett riktigt saftigt scoop rörande Merry eller möjligtvis Keyman, helst båda och samtidigt! Tills du har klarat den här uppgiften är du INTE min son!**_

_**Ps. Kan du skicka tillbaka bilen, jag behöver den till jobbet.**_"

Illvrålet skrynklade ihop sig självt och självantände över Merrys macka, som det tog med sig till efterlivet.

"Huh. Dröm och glöm att jag skulle göra något med Keyman, den nollan", hånade Merry brevet.

Rolle hade kommit tillbaka när oväsendet tystnat och slog sig åter ned bredvid Merry. "Jag hatar oljud", förklarade han.

"Vad hände med bilen egentligen?" frågade Paddy.

"Fan vet jag, vi var fulla, trötta och jag sov för det mesta. Den var inte där vi lämnade den när jag kollade imorse, så jag utgår ifrån att någon snott den, förmodligen Smirk. Han är ond och han har vassa stövlar."

Efter frukosten hade de örtlära nere i växthusen. Merry blev över när de skulle dela upp sig två och två (Paddy skolkade) så han fick para ihop sig med en främmande hufflepuffare.

"Tja, jag heter Merry", sa Merry uttråkat.

Hufflepuffaren gav honom en misstänksam blick. "Vad vill du mig?" sa han skyggt.

"Öhh, vi vart båda över och vi ska jobba två och två för den här uppgiften, så…"

"Du är ute efter mig!" utbrast fegisen med uppspärrade ögon och ryggade tillbaka.

"Hmpf, jag vet inte ens vem du är, idiot. Varför skulle jag bry mig om dig? Jag vill bara att du gör mitt jobb medan jag får närvaro, till skillnad från vissa andra svikare som inte hade någon lust att gå på lektion idag. Vem är du då?"

"… Jupiter Flinch-Festin. VAD TÄNKER DU GÖRA MED DEN INFORMATIONEN? VA, VA? Känner du dig mäktig nu, gör du det, va? Va?"

"…"

"Du vill veta mer eller hur? Men du ska ge fan i att jag föddes en dag för tidigt, är mugglarfödd, smygröker, gillar rosa och sover under sängen så inget annat ska kunna gömma sig där!" fortsatte han med manisk ton.

"Whatever, du är inte så speciell som du tror. Nu borde vi försöka få något gjort", sa Merry, som för flera minuter sedan ångrat att han inte också skolkade idag.

På lunchrasten, då Merry hängde utomhus i solskenet med sina (så kallade) vänner, blev han plötsligt bländad av en fotoblixt. När han kunde se igen upptäckte han en liten ful pojke med en kamera i högsta hugg.

"Vad fan, räcker det inte att Mr Vessly har typ hundra barn inom familjen, har oäktingar också?" muttrade Merry uppgivet.

"Hej Mr Poppis! Hihihi, äntligen får jag träffa dig! AAAAAAH!!!"

"Vem fan är du?"

"Han är då inte släkt med mig", sa Rolle, förolämpad av Merrys antydningar.

"Varför bryr du dig? Din pappa vill ju inte ens kännas vid dig längre", påpekade Merry.

"Vems fel är det då?" utbrast Rolle bittert.

"Eeeh, Mr Poppis, jag vill ha en autograf! Kan jag få en? Snälla? Men kom igen då! Du kan skriva 'från Merry Poppis till din kära nära vän Corwin Creepy'", sa Corwin utan att dra efter andan eller vänta på svar.

"Nej." Merry vände på klacken och gick sin väg.

Efter rasten hade de svart och vitkonster/försvar mot svart och vitkonster, eller helt kort 'svartvit' som det kallades i folkmun.

Första lektionen med den nya läraren Keyman innebar höga förväntningar hos eleverna då han var de flestas idol (alternativt sexsymbol). Därför bråkade eleverna om de främsta platserna i klassrummet, utom Merry, som demonstrativt satte sig längst bak i rummet och vände på bänken så att han satt åt fel håll.

Keyman uppenbarade sig i dörren och (nästan) alla höll andan i spänd förväntan. Han blickade nervöst ut över rummet. "Hej, jag är Guldlock Keyman, er nya… lärare i svartvit", sa han tveksamt.

"Hej professor Keyman!" hälsade klassen lismande i kör.

Professorn i fråga såg rädd ut. "Eeh, jag försökte planera en bra och lärorik lektion, men jag har ingen utbildning i ämnet, eftersom jag själv gick i mugglarskola och därefter kosmetologlinjen, så jag har faktiskt ingen aning om vad jag gör här. Trolla har mer varit en hobby för mig. Har någon några idéer om vad vi borde göra…?"

Ett tiotal händer räcktes upp i luften. Innan någon hann få ordet sa Merry rätt ut: "Vi kan ju sluta tidigt kanske?"

"… Näeh, de blir nog sura på mig då… Så det är nog ingen bra idé."

"Vilka 'de'?" frågade Merry missbelåtet.

"De som vet bäst, har skrivit mina böcker, tvingat mig ta det här jobbet, tvingat mig att ge upp min kosmetologkarriär för att bo i den här jobbiga världen–"

"Keyman!" tjöt någon ur den anonyma massan upphetsat, "Vilken är din favoritfärg?"

"… Lila, om någon faktiskt bryr sig."

Det gjorde de. Resten av lektionen gick åt till att intervjua/förhöra Keyman om allt mellan himmel och jord. Merry somnade och drömde om, tyckte han, mer produktiva saker, alltså pumpor och Paddy.


	7. Mevelpellar och mystiska mumlanden

**7. Mevelpellar och flummiga mumlanden**

Under de följande dagarna gjorde sig Merry stor möda att smita utom synhåll så snart han fick se Guldlock Keyman komma gående genom en korridor. Det var däremot svårare att undvika Corwin Creepy, som verkade ha lärt sig Merrys schema utantill. Merry såg honom konstant lurkande i bakgrunden vart än han gick. Han antecknade, fotograferade med sin dyra systemkamera och filmade honom med sin mobiltelefon.

Merry misstänkte alltmer att Creepy måste agera på uppdrag av Mr Vessly, men brydde sig egentligen inte, så han lät honom helt enkelt hållas.

Det var dags för den första quidditchträningen på över ett år. Merry infann sig motvilligt med Paddy, Hermy_3000 och Rolle vid sin sida samt Creepy i hälarna.

När de anlände var ingen i gryffindorteamet där. Istället var det Slytherins lag samt Mallboy som ockuperade spelplanen.

"Mitt lag är inte här… Betyder det att jag får gå?" undrade Merry hoppfullt. Men det var för sent; Mallboy hade sett honom.

"Merry! En sådan angenäm överraskning att se dig här! Har du alltså redan hört den trevliga nyheten?" frågade Mallboy entusiastiskt så snart han nått inom hörhåll.

"… Åh, nej. Inte du… Vad gör du här då? Tänker du också börja följa efter mig nu, är det något fel på min aura eller något?" babblade Merry högt för sig själv.

"– så jag blev jätteglad förstås och tackade genast ja, så nu är jag här", malde Mallboy på, som hade fortsatt prata medan Merry yttrade sina oförskämdheter.

"Men grattis! Så kul att du är sökare. Lycka till" sa Rolle sömnigt.

"Va? Betyder det att jag slipper vara det?" tjöt Merry av lycka.

"Dessvärre icke, jag är sökare för slytherinlaget och du för gryffindorlaget. Men det ska bli ett sant nöje att möta dig i en ärlig kamp min vän."

"… Men eftersom mitt lag inte är här, så kan jag åtminstone förtränga den vetskapen för stunden. Hej då." Merry strövade därifrån. Hans sidekicks följde givetvis efter honom som en svans (Rolle eftersom Mallboy var upptagen med träning).

Men de kom inte långt. När de skulle gå förbi HB:s nyrestaurerade minislott hoppade HB själv fram bakom ett träd.

"Ni falje me mai! Heheöhö…" Med de orden rövade han helt enkelt bort dem i en stor säck. När de åter såg ljuset var de tyvärr redan inne i minislottet.

"Vad tänker du göra med oss?" frågade Rolle.

"Ni ske smakka mitt nye baukvärk!"

"… "

HB hämtade några stenhårda bullar som han körde i händerna på dem. Han tittade uppfordrande på dem.

"Glöm att jag tänker äta något du har bakat. Fuck no!" konstaterade Merry medan han tryckte sina bullar i Rolles redan överfulla nävar.

Rolle tog en stor tugga, som en sann gryffindorare, utan att tänka efter närmare (han hade somnat vid frukosten så han behövde lite näring).

På något mystiskt vis lyckades hans veka vesslygaddar genomborra den stenhårda ytan på bullen bara för att belönas med den kletiga och slingrande insidan.

"…Va? Öhh, inbillar jag mig att det… rör sig!?" Rolle såg illamående ut, vilket inte var så konstigt då bullarna var fyllda av levande sniglar.

"Hihhihihihihi!!" HB lunsade fnittrande iväg, nöjd med han åstadkommit denna dag.

"Jaha. Skyll dig själv", sa Merry som äcklat gick därifrån.

Tyvärr sprang han genast på HB igen då denna dröjde sig kvar utanför minislottet i en solstol i hopp om att få se Rolle kräkas.

"En sån lyklig dag, ticker du int`?"

"Nej det är det inte!"

"Vadå rå? Esh då, din vän klare sig", flinade han retsamt.

"Jag skiter väl i honom! Jag stör mig bara så jäkla hårt på Mallboy, Corwin Creepy och den där Keyman. De är idioter alla tre!"

"Hee, ja Mallbojken å Kiman e ene riktige mevelpellar, men Crippy e ju helskön."

"Vadå skön? Just det, ni passar ju så bra ihop för ni är störda båda två, och vad fan är en mevelpelle?"

"Ett negativt laddat adjektiv."

Merry, som tvivlade på att det var HB som hade formulerat det där själv, bestämde sig för ge sig iväg till en HB-fri plats.

Då han satt och åt middag kom Smirk skridande och meddelade Merry dystert om att han skulle ha straffkommendering samma kväll hos Keyman. Merrys aptit försvann lika fort som Rolle föll i sömn efter ett idrottspass. Så en timme senare begav sig Merry motvilligt till Keymans högkvarter.

"Åh, välkommen", sa Keyman osäkert då Merry knackat, "Eee, jag har aldrig hållit i en strafftjänst förut, så du får ursäkta mig om jag verkar lite bortkommen."

"Du verkar alltid bortkommen", hånade Merry, "Hörru, jag vill inte ha ett löjligt straff, kan vi inte bara strunta i det så vi slipper varandras sällskap?"

"Det borde du kanske ha tänkt på _innan_ du flög tvärs över hela Storbritannien. Nu till din uppgift. Jag får en faslig massa beundrarbrev varje vecka, och jag tycker inte alls det är kul att besvara dem. Men eftersom min manager vill att jag ska hålla skenet uppe av att jag är en hjälte, måste någon göra det. Därför kan du få skriva tillbaka till fansen, så signerar jag dem."

"Okej. Kan jag få några kritor?"

"… Öh okej."

Tre timmar senare var Merry i full färd med att rita sin hundrasjuttiofjärde pumpa. Eftersom han inte kunde läsa kunde han naturligtvis inte heller skriva, därför tecknade han istället. Favoritmotiven var pumpor och Paddy, men även några farbror German och enhörningar dök upp emellanåt.

Keyman, som hade gått för att göra något roligare, uppenbarade sig åter. "Hur går det?"

Merry visade stolt upp sin senaste kreation.

"Har du ritat teckningar till alla?"

Merry nickade ivrigt. _Strafftjänst är ju rätt trevligt!_ tänkte han.

Keyman suckade uppgivet. Fansen blev nog nöjda ändå. Och om de inte blev det, så kanske de skulle lämna honom ifred.

"Hur länge ska jag-" Merry avbröt sig vid ljudet av en främmande stämma.

"_Vart är han? Han sssynsss inte till… Men jag kan inte vara sssäker, han kanssske är i närheten…_"

"Vad var det där?" sa Merry skrämt.

"Vadå?"

"Den där rösten!"

"… Mr Poppis, mår du bra? Det kanske är läggdags för dig."

"Ja men-"

"_Jag fffår aldrig en lugn ssstund, jag lever alltid i ssskräck. Jag måssste fffly, jag ssstår inte ut här längre!_"

"Men det där måste du väl höra! Rösten, hörde du?"

"Ingen annan än din. Ehm, du kanske borde prata med skolsyster, om du hör röster… Du har ingen tidigare diagnos av schizofreni…?"

"Det var det fräckaste! Jag må vara sinnesslö, pumpafixerad och lite labil, men jag är INTE schizofren…! Än." Med de orden stormade Merry därifrån, uppför fjorton trappor till Gryffindors uppehållsrum.

Merry störtade in i rummet som var fullt med elever och skrek: "JAG ÄR INTE SCHIZOFREN!!!" innan han rusade upp till sovsalen.

"Värst vad du var defensiv då!" pikade Freckle efter honom.

Paddy läste en serietidning (Stålmannen) i sängen medan Rolle sov (surprise, surprise). Han stank av rengöringsmedel, då han till skillnad från vissa andra inte hade fått rita på sin strafftjänstgöring utan putsat silver.

"Paddy! Jag hörde en röst!"

"Vems då?" frågade Paddy.

"Jag vet inte, Keyman hörde den inte."

"Du borde inte berätta för någon mer att du hör röster, det betraktas inte som normalt, och du anses redan vara ganska udda."

"Jag är inte schizo!"

"Jo, klart du är. Jag har sett tecknen tidigare. Men vet du, det är lugnt med mig, jag älskar dig ändå."

"Åh, Paddy… Men jag är ändå inte schizo!"

Merry gick surmulet till sängs och somnade snart i Paddys tröstande famn.


	8. Dödspartyt

**8. Dödspartyt**

Hösten hade dragit in över Frogwarts. Merry var på väg "hem" till slottet efter en jobbig quidditchträning (Rolle lekte med Hermy).

Han hade fortfarande inte lyckats undkomma sin motvilliga position som sökare i gryffindorlaget. Det var en regnig afton och Merry var skitsur i båda benämningarna. För att få ett utlopp för sin frustration stoppade han rikligt med lera i fickorna innan han gick in i stora feta grekiska salen. Han lokaliserade snart skolans alkoholiserade vaktmästare, Filt, som lurkade i skuggorna med sin skabbiga jycke Mrs. Morris, i hopp om att ta någon elev på bar gärning i färd med att göra något fuffens.

"Vad har du för otyg i tankarna, pöjk?" röt Filt barskt när Merry annalkades.

Merry flinade elakt. "Det här", sade han och kastade två nävar fulla med lervälling; en träffade Filt i nyllet och den andra i Mrs. Morris skällande käft.

"Aaargh!" Filt spottade gyttjan ur munnen och lyfte Merry i nackskinnet. "Nu följer du med här, Mr. Poppis!"

Filt släpade Merry genom hela skolan, in till sitt kontor, där han låste dörren och knuffade in Merry i ett hörn. Han tornade sig över Merrys anspråkslösa uppenbarelse med ett galet flin på läpparna och en farlig glimt i ögonen.

"Stygga pojkar råkar illa ut, Mr. Poppis" Merry var mållös för stunden och aningen nervös.

Då hördes ett högljutt dunsande från våningen ovan.

"… Det är säkert Pekka! Det där jävla finska spökhelvetet! Nu jävlar!" Filt fick en om möjligt ännu mer skrämmande glimt i ögonen. "Vänta här!" ropade han över axeln innan han skumpade iväg i jakten på att sätta dit Pekka.

Merry hade givetvis inte för avsikt att vänta på Filts återvändo. Dock tyckte han att han lika gärna kunde ta tillfället i akt att rota runt lite på Filts kontor när han nu ändå hade blivit ditsläpad.

Han började med att lirka upp låset på en av skrivbordslådorna (den som hade det kraftigaste låset). Hur en imbecill som Merry lyckades med det kan man ju fråga sig, men motivation och erfarenhet kan ta en långt.

"Vad har vi här då?" Han plockade upp en ganska tunn bok med lättläst utseende samt en skojig bild på framsidan. Merry hade, efter åratal av Germans ihärdiga insisteranden, tillbringat större delen av sommaren med att lära sig läsa. Nu kunde han tyda de lättaste och vanligaste orden. "Ma… magi… maisk, nej magisk… tro… trolls… trollstav… för… muggar? Mugg… mugglare… Mugglare! Magisk trollstav för mugglare!"

_Betyder detta att Filt är en mugglare?_ Merry hittade trollstaven i fråga i lådan. Han upptäckte små diskret blinkande knappar på sidan av den. Självklart tryckte han på en av dem. Stavens ände började lysa, som om Merry hade sagt "_lumos_".

"Aha! En fuskstav!" utbrast Merry, "Filt _är_ en mugglare!" Merry lyste upp. "Nu vet jag vad Paddy ska få i julklapp!"

Merry slängde ifrån sig staven och sprang ut ur kontoret, för att sprida det nya skvallret över skolan.

Den förste person som Merry mötte var Huvudlöse Nick.

"Hallå, Nick! Vet du vad?"

Nick sken upp då han såg vem det var. "Nämen _Merry_! Precis den jag letade eft-"

"Filt är en mugglare!" sa Merry i en ton som antydde att han tyckte att det var en sak av stort intresse som han hade avslöjat.

"Ja, ja… Men vet du, jag firar min åttahundrade dödsdag den trettioförsta oktober i år, det vill säga på halloween. Och jag undrar, om du skulle vilja göra mig den ära… jag menar, om du vill ha _äran_ att komma?" Nick försökte le lismande, men det var omöjligt på grund av hans avsaknad av ett huvud. Egentligen ville han bara ha kändisar på sitt party för att impa på sina spökvänner.

Merry drog sig till minnes förra halloweenfesten. Han hade spytt efter en öl och träffat ett surmulet affärstroll. Han kunde nog tänka sig att prova något annat detta år. "Okej Nick, jag kommer."

Snart var det halloween. Merrys förväntan inför sin älsklingshögtid stegrades. När det var dags för festen skuttade han fram så ivrigt att de andra fick halvspringa för att hinna med. ("De andra" var Hermy, Rolle och Paddy).

Men då de kom in i källarhålan fick Merry en chock. Rummet var kyligt och dåligt upplyst, kryllade av spöken och maten var rutten. Och inte en enda pumpa syntes till.

Huvudlöse Nick gled fram till dem för att hälsa dem välkomna.

"Var är de?" frågade Merry med kylig röst.

"Vilka då?" sa Nick förbryllat.

"PUMPORNA, förstås! Det är ju halloween, för tusan hakar!"

"Eh… pumpor är inte direkt min grej", sa Nick.

En muskel ryckte i Merrys ena öga. Han stormade ilsket därifrån med sin svans av vänner efter sig. Paddy försökte trösta Merry. "Vi kan ju fortfarande gå till den andra festen."

De var på väg uppför trappan när de stötte på ett spöke som skulle ner till dödsdagfesten.

"Gå inte dit, det suger", varnade Merry henne.

"Det gör det säkert", suckade hon, "Men vad kan jag göra? Allting suger ju!" sa hon och seglade snyftande iväg.

"Jäklar… Är hon släkt med Smirk?" undrade Paddy.

"Nä, men de är visst polare", berättade Rolle slött, "Hon heter Hurtle. Hon gick här för typ femtio år sedan. Sedan tog hon livet av sig. Dränkte sig i en toa. Spökar där än."

"Hur vet du det?" frågade Merry.

"Hon brukar gnöla om det varje gång man går förbi den där toan. Alla som har gått förbi där borde ha hört det. Jäkla gnäll, jag vaknar alltid när hon sätter igång med sitt klagande."

"Jag har aldrig hört det!" sa Merry.

"Vilken överraskning", mumlade Rolle.

De traskade vidare i riktning mot den stora festen (med pumporna). Då plötsligt hörde Merry återigen den mystiska rösten inifrån väggen. "_Åh neeej, han har sssslagit till igen! Åh vilket lidande, jag ssssstår inte uuuut med att leva i denna ssssskräck! Jag är nässssta på tur, jag vet det! Jag måsssste ffflyyyy! Men …"_

"… Hörde ni det där!?! Det där måste ni ha hört!" Merry sprang efter rösten som verkade dra sig uppåt. De andra fattade ingenting men följde efter för att ta reda på vad det var för fel _nu _då.

De stannade tvärt i mitten av korridoren en våning upp. Från taket mitt i gången dinglade Filts hund, Mrs. Morris, i ett rep knutet runt dess hals. Fradga droppade ännu från dess käftar. "… Fan vad äckligt!" utbrast Paddy.

Ny graffiti täckte ena väggen:

"_**Styge hunnrackan råkkel ila utt"**_

"… Och ni tycker jag har problem", sa Merry och himlade med ögonen. "Kolla bara! Jag vandaliserar åtminstone inte!"

Innan någon hann svara hördes ljudet av hundratals fötter som närmade sig. Festen var slut. Samtliga av skolans inneboende kom klampades från motsatt håll in i korridoren, men stannade tvärt vid den osmakliga åsynen som mötte dem (inte Merry och hans vänner utan hunden).

Det blev alldeles tyst, det enda som hördes var HB som fnittrade lite.


	9. Klottret på väggen

**9. Klottret på väggen**

"MIN KAAATT!" hördes Filts förfärade skri.

"Det är en hund, fortfarande. Dessutom är det en hane", påpekade Deville torrt.

Filt såg sig vilt omkring efter den skyldige. Hans rödsprängda ögon fastnade olyckligtvis på Merry. "DU! Det var DU som gjorde det här! Är detta din hämnd?"

"Hämnd för vadå?" undrade Merry.

Men då stegade Dumledåre fram till kadavret. "Hon är inte död, Filten."

Filt, som stod med ena foten utanför fönsterbrädet, upphörde med sina snyftningar och såg hoppfullt upp på rektorn. "I-inte?"

"Nej då!" sa Dumledåre glatt och lösgjorde den stela kroppen från snaran. "Det här fixar jag på ett kick. Kan du fixa den Keyman?" Frågade Dumledåre uppfodrande och slängde hunden i svartvitt-lärarens riktning.

Keyman tog snabbt ett steg åt vänster så att hunden åkte rakt in i väggen. Det krasade olycksbådande. Det blev helt tyst i korridoren några sekunder. "… Nej, jag kan faktiskt inte återuppliva de döda. Jag är så trött på att folk har sådana förväntningar på mig! Nu är det nog!" tjöt han och sprang tjejigt därifrån.

"… Han fixar det imorgon", sa Dumledåre lättsinnigt, "Nu tycker jag vi går och röker braj!" Så gick han och lämnade hunden i en hög på golvet.

"Jag är på!" ropade Oliv Wonka glatt och följde efter rektorn.

Massan skingrades, och snart återstod endast Merry o Co, HB och en snyftande Filt. Merry noterade att HB såg ovanligt illvillig ut, och det vill inte säga lite. Men Merry tänkte att det var bäst att inte fråga.

"Kom så sover vi!" gnällde Rolle, som hade fått nog av drama för resten av året.

"Buhu, jag fick inga pumpor! Det här är den värsta halloween någonsin!"

Vännerna gick moloket tillbaka mot gryffindortornet och lämnade Filt bakom sig. De hann dock inte långt innan de stötte på Smirk.

"Vad gör ni här?" frågade han sorgset, "Borde ni inte vara i era sängar?"

"Vi är på väg, sluta tjata", sa Merry surmulet.

Då lade Smirk märke till den gråtande vaktmästaren."Är det något som har hänt?"

"Någon har mördat Filts hund", sa Rolle uttråkat.

"Va?"

"Borde inte du veta det? Var du inte på festen som alla andra?" undrade Paddy.

"Näe… Jag var… i badrummet", sa Smirk distraherat medan han kastade avundsjuka blickar mot hunden.

"Jaså? Har du förstoppning eller?" sa Merry oförskämt.

Smirk drog ner ärmarna på sin svarta tajta tröja lite extra. "Jaa…Visst. Men ni borde gå och lägga er nu", sa han och gav dem en blick, som förmodligen skulle föreställa tillrättavisande, men effekten gick förlorad då han snart blev tårögd som vanligt vid åsynen av Merry. Sedan traskade han dystert iväg.

Merry följde den retirerande läraren med blicken några sekunder med en fundersam min. "Undrar om det har något med mig att göra att han alltid lipar?"

"Jaja, vem fan bryr sig? Nu går vi och sover!" sa Rolle som nästan grät själv av trötthet.

Morgonen därpå hade de trolldryckskonst. Det var en tråkig lektion; Merry hade råkat vila sina ögon en aning för länge på läraren i nämnda ämne och denne hade gråtande avlägsnat sig från rummet. Det var inte första gången denna företeelse ägde rum, och skulle knappast komma att bli den sista heller.

Paddy bläddrade förstrött i en av de mer avancerade trolldryckskonstböckerna som Smirk lämnat liggande på katedern. "Åh det här verkar coolt! Titta Merry!" sade han och visade ett stycke för Merry.

"Vadå?" frågade Merry som inte orkade traggla sig igenom den långa texten, som såg ut att innehålla många svåra ord.

"Pumpajuice-elixiret; med hjälp av den trolldrycken kan man under en timme anta formen av vilken annan människa som helst, man lägger till något, typ ett hårstrå, från den person man vill bli", förklarade Paddy.

Merry lyste upp. "Jag vill bli en pumpa!"

Paddy suckade. "Jag sa vilken MÄNNISKA som helst. Pucko."

"Jaha." Merry tappade lite av sin entusiasm, men lyste snart upp igen. "Då kan vi ju spionera på Mallboy!" utbrast han.

"… Varför skulle vi vilja spionera på honom? Han är väl trevlig?" tyckte Paddy.

"Nej! Jag vill ha ut honom från skolan! Han gör säkert nåt olagligt på fritiden…"

"Något mer olagligt än alla andra på det här sjuka stället?" undrade Paddy med ett höjt ögonbryn.

Merry ignorerade hans fråga. "Vilka ingredienser behöver vi?"

Paddy suckade och visade Merry listan. "Vi har det mesta, förutom de här två ingredienserna."

"Jamen då går jag och snor dem från Smirks kontor nu på en gång då", sa Merry och sprang iväg innan Paddy hann protestera.

Fem minuter senare kom Merry tillbaka med vad de behövde och lite annat smått och gott (däribland en statyett föreställande en döskalle och ett inramat fotografi som föreställde en ung Smirk tillsammans med en jämnårig man som såg ut som en äldre version av Merry).

"Kolla vad duktig jag är!" trallade Merry glatt. "Vi börjar efter lektionen tycker jag."

"Alltså Merry har du lyssnat på vad pappa sagt om att stjäla saker? Du skulle ju sluta med det!" sa Paddy frustrerat.

"Meh, jag har en störning okej? Det är inte mitt fel. Kolla vad coolt på den här bilden, det är jag från framtiden!" babblade Merry.

"Ja du har en jävla massa störningar… Jaja, men du, kan inte det där vara din pappa på bilden?" resonerade Paddy med sin halvgalna kusin.

Merry spärrade upp ögonen och ögnade återigen bilden. "Du har nog rätt, fet chans att jag någonsin skulle umgås med Smirk. Undrar om min pappa också var en lipsill…"

"De måste ha varit vänner. Det kanske är därför Smirk reagerar så starkt då han ser dig…" funderade Paddy.

Merry som redan tappat intresset för konversationen avbröt Paddys tankegångar, "Nu tycker jag att vi går och börjar brygga pumpajuice-elixiret, jag har ju redan stulit idag, lika bra att skolka också."

Paddy som inte gillade att gå på lektioner i vilket fall höll genast med. De gav sig iväg med alla prylar samt Hermy_3000 i jakt på en lämplig plats att brygga den förbjudna trolldrycken.

De bestämde sig för att använda en av tjejtoaletterna, nämligen den som hemsöktes av Hurtle och därför skyddes som elden av de flesta. Utom… tydligen av Smirk som de stötte på i dörröppningen. Han såg rödgråten ut men en aning mer emotionellt stabil än då han lämnat dem, tills han återigen vilade ögonen på Merry. Han vände dem snabbt ryggen och gick därifrån, men de kunde höra hans kvävda snyftningar. De himlade med ögonen och trädde för första gången in på tjejtoan.

När de kom in möttes de av Hurtle som kastade dem en anklagande blick innan hon gled iväg för att hinna upp Smirk. Merry glodde efter henne men ryckte sedan på axlarna.

"Hur ska vi börja?" frågade Merry Paddy som hade börjat packa upp sakerna.

"Jag blandar ingredienserna efter receptet och du tittar på och rör ingenting."

Merry var sannerligen nöjd med detta upplägg och satte sig på golvet och sög på en klubba.

Fyra timmar senare stod Paddy upp och sträckte på sig. "Det får räcka för idag, nu ska det stå och dra i några veckor."

"Okej", sa Merry, "Hermy, du ska stanna här och vakta elixiret tills vi kommer tillbaka."

Merry packade ner sin gameboy och han och Paddy gick ner till middagen. De hade skolkat från flera lektioner och Paddy var mycket nöjd med det.

"Tror du att det kommer att smaka som pumpor?" frågade Merry på vägen ner.

"Det tror jag inte", sa Paddy med en sarkastisk ton.


	10. Den jävla dunkaren!

**10. "Den jävla dunkaren!"**

Ännu en quidditchmatch nalkades, och Merrys humör sjönk stadigt i takt med att den närmade sig. Matchen var (som alltid) mellan Gryffindor och Slytherin. Det betydde att Merry skulle möta Mallboy, något som den förstnämnde ogillade starkt, då det försatte honom i ett dilemma; han ville varken anstränga sig eller förlora mot Mallboy.

En dag fick Merry veta att han skulle ner till planen eftersom det var dags för matchen.

"Va? Vi har ju inte ens haft någon riktig träning ännu."

Stompe ryckte på axlarna. "Jaja, det börjar om fem minuter i alla fall", sa han och gick.

Merry rusade motvilligt ner till planen efter att han hämtat sin kvast.

"Där kommer han äntligen!" sa domaren Madam Hoochie irriterat, "Var har du varit? Matchen skulle ha börjat för tio minuter sedan!"

"Ingen sa ju någonting om att matchen var nu", knotade Merry.

"Vi ropade ut det i skolans högtalare tre gånger idag!"

"Det märkte jag inte."

Madam Hoochie darrade av ilska. "Ja men hoppa på kvasten någon gång då så vi kan börja!"

Merry gjorde som han blev tillsagd och matchen gick igång.

Trots den ensidiga antagonismen sökarna emellan, blev Merry snart uttråkad och zoomade ut.

_Jag undrar om matchen är slut snart… Var är Paddy någonstans, jag ser honom inte. Har han gått härifrån? Så orättvist, jag måste ju vara här!_

_Undra hur elixiret kommer att smaka. Säkert äckligt. Hmpf._

_Jag är hungrig. Undrar vad det är till lunch. Hoppas det är pumpalimpa. Inte för att det någonsin har varit det, men man kan ju alltid önska. Jag borde prata med kocken, maten här suger._

_Men å andra sidan suger det här spelet ännu mera. Jag vill inte vara med mer, nu drar jag! Få se nu, var borde jag landa? Inte mitt i folkmassan, kanske… Det får nog bli astronomitornet, då har jag nerför hela vägen, och slipper alla jävla trappor. Det här stället behöver hissar! Har det aldrig funnits någon handikappad trollkarl här? Vad är det som kommer emot mig där borta? Kan det vara kvicken? Nej, den är för stor. Just det, det är ju en sådan där-_

**Dunk! **

_Aj._

Merry hade hängt stilla i luften i flera minuter, till sist hade en av Slytherins slagmän faktiskt lagt märke till honom och skjutit en dunkare på honom. Merry, som varit frånvarande, fick bollen rakt i nyllet och föll av kvasten. Lyckligtvis var han inte så många meter upp, så han klarade sig med en bruten arm och en bula på ärret i pannan så att det stack ut.

Några av lärarna kom springandes till honom. Under tiden kände Merry, bortsett från den outsägliga smärtan brutna ben orsakar, även hur något fladdrade innanför tröjan. Han tittade efter och där var kvicken. "Det var som attan. Fan vad bra, nu är matchen över", han fiskade upp den och viftade lite med den. Madam Hoochie fattade vinken och avblåste matchen. Gryffindor hade löjligt nog vunnit.

"En enastående uppvisning!" Dumledåre klappade händerna förtjust.

"Hur känns det? Ska jag hjälpa dig till sjukhusflygeln?" frågade Keyman bekymrat.

"Ja, det vore br-" hann Merry säga innan Dumledåre avbröt honom.

"Men det fixar Keyman! Kom igen Guldlock, laga armen nu!"

"Nej!" utbrast Keyman och Merry i kör.

"Men var inte så blygsam Keyman, det här är ju ingenting för dig. Du har ju botat en hel by från pesten och utrotat cancer. Hjälp grabben nu."

"Men… Jag vet inte hur man-"

"Keyman, gillar du att vara anställd här?"

"Njaa, egentligen inte…"

"NU!" tjöt Dumledåre i ett plötsligt utbrott och började provocerande hjula i cirklar kring Keyman.

Denne följde honom med blicken i några sekunder innan han inte stod ut längre. "Okej då! Jag försöker väl då!"

Dumledåre ställde sig flinande för att titta förväntansfullt på Merry, som svalde nervöst.

"Eehm… _helelela_!"

Keyman viftade tveksamt med trollstaven och hoppades på det bästa. Han blundade räddhågset och pokade Merrys arm (precis i benbrottet så att han skrek till av smärta).

Åskådarna böjde sig fascinerat fram för att se vad resultatet skulle bli. Merry tittade också ner och såg… ingenting. Hans arm var borta. "… Vart är min arm?" frågade Merry hotfullt.

"Oj då! Synd att det inte finns något sätt att ersätta förlorade lemmar. Men det gör inte ont längre, eller hur?" skrockade Dumledåre och svassade iväg för att äta lunch.

"Förlåt Merry, det var inte meningen!" utropade Keyman förskräckt, "Låt oss gå till sjukhusflygeln, det kanske finns något sätt att ersätta armen i alla fall."

Det gjorde det inte. Några timmar senare hade Merry fått en tjusig, relativt autentisk protes. Dessvärre fanns de endast i neongrönt ("Men den lyser i alla fall i mörkret!" hade Madam Pommes-Frites konstaterat i en ursäktande ton. Hon vägrade att förklara varför hon ens beställt gröna proteser från första början).

Han fick tillbringa natten i sjukhusflygeln på grund av bulan. Mitt i natten väcktes Merry av en högljudd duns. Han satte sig förskräckt upp i sängen.

"Åhhh… Det var bara en dröm…" sa han lättat och tittade ner på sin arm… Som lyste i mörkret med ett spöklikt neongrönt sken. "Fan också!" Merry såg sig om för att se vad som orsakat dunsen.

Dumledåre och McDreamagall dumpade just oförsiktigt en livlös kropp i en av sängarna. Merry antog att de hade tappat eller släppt honom på golvet, vilket gav upphov till dunsen.

"Ursäkta, jag försöker sova här, det onaturliga neongröna ljuset till trots", sa Merry irriterat. "Vad håller ni på med? Vad har ni gjort med Creepy?" frågade han och pekade på den livlösa kroppen. "Vilka lemmar ska ni beröva honom på? Ett ben kanske? Varför inte huvudet? Eller är han redan död?" undrade Merry hoppfullt.

Madam Pommes-Frites hade äntligen anlänt. "Vad har hänt?" frågade hon medan hon undersökte Creepy.

Dumledåre ryckte på axlarna. "Vi hittade honom så här på tredje våningen. Han ser rätt sönderslagen ut, han verkar ha fått fett med spö. Det var säkert en slytherinare… Jag vet inte om han lever men jag tog hit honom för säkerhets skull", sa Dumledåre och såg ut som att han kände sig väldigt duktig.

"Han är i koma. Det är osäkert huruvida han kommer att vakna upp eller ej, vi kan bara vänta och se. Förhoppningsvis vaknar han upp igen, vi har inte råd att bli stämda igen… Men nu går jag och lägger mig igen, godnatt", mumlade Madam Pommes-Frites innan hon avlägsnade sig.

Dumledåre och McDreamagall som hade stått och tafsat på varandra under hela utlåtandet skyndade sig också ut ur rummet.

"Jag vill hem", suckade Merry uppgivet, medan han förgäves försökte somna om i ljusskenet från sin nya arm.


	11. Anfall är bästa försvar

**11. Anfall är bästa försvar **

Merry försökte vänja sig vid sin nya protes under de följande dagarna. Det var inte lätt, faktum var att det var extremt omöjligt. Den neongröna färgen var exceptionellt uppseendeväckande och estetiskt stötande. Alla stirrande på Merry i korridorerna, och då han hade scenskräck så tyckte han mycket illa av den nya uppmärksamheten. På grund av detta försökte Merry att undvika alla genom att stanna i sin sovsal hela dagarna. Efter några dagar där inne fick han besök av Keyman.

"Hej Merry. Jag ville bara be om ursäkt för det där med armen, det var inte meningen att det skulle bli så här… men den lyser ju fint… eller hur?" Keymans trevande leende bleknade när han såg Merrys förbittrade min. "Jag tänkte egentligen be om ursäkt efter en lektion, men du verkar ju vilja ta det lugnt här… Men borde du inte komma tillbaka till lektionerna snart så du inte halkar efter?"

"Men det är så tråkigt, och alla stirrar på mig på grund av den här så kallade armen", gnölade Merry missnöjt.

Keyman, som kände sig mer skyldig än någonsin, funderande ett ögonblick. "Men om jag anordnar en rolig aktivitet efter skoltid, lovar du att komma då?"

Merrys ögon smalnade. "Vad vore det för aktivitet?"

"Tja… Jag vet inte riktigt…"

"En fightingklubb! Jag såg en film om det på tv i somras och det var ashäftigt!"

"Okej… Inget annat som skulle vara av intresse för dig? Pumpakarvning?"

"Äh, nej då får det vara. Fightingklubb eller så stannar jag här."

"Okej då… Det får bli en fightingklubb då…"

"Awesome", konstaterade Merry slött.

Keyman rese sig för att gå. "Ursäkta att jag frågar Merry, men vad har du levt på här uppe de senaste fyra dagarna..?"

"Pumpor".

"Ah. Du kanske vill återvända till stora salen ikväll då för att få en mer varierad kost", resonerade Keyman.

"Mm." Merry ryckte på axlarna.

Några dagar senare var det dags för Fightingklubbens första träff. Den inträffade i den stora feta grekiska salen.

Det var fullpackat med folk. De flesta ville bara se på slagsmål och betta om vem som skulle vinna. Några få ville själva ha en anledning till att slåss (utan att få skit för det senare).

Prick klockan 19:00 anlände Keyman. Han ställde sig på den upphöjda scenen och äskade tystnad.

"Hej, allihopa. Oj, vad många ni är… Jag trodde inte det här skulle bli så populärt… Men välkomna!" Keyman torkade bort pannsvetten med en näsduk och fortsatte. "Så här ska det gå till: vi kommer att dela upp oss i par, och så ska ni få duellera. Med era trollstavar förstås, vi vill ju inte se blod…" Ett besviket mumlande fyllde salen. Keyman ignorerade det. "Först ska jag visa er hur en proper trollkarlsduell går till, och till min hjälp har jag professor Smirk här med mig."

Smirk, som såg mycket olycklig ut, stegade fram till Keyman. Han tittade åt alla håll utom mot eleverna.

"Okej, då ställer vi oss i position", sa Keyman, och fortsatte sedan att mala på om konsten att duellera i sisådär en kvart. Först när alla hade blivit dödligt uttråkade och inte längre såg fram emot duellen startade den.

"_Luminus_!" tjöt Keyman och viftade med sin trollstav. Hans målsättning var att träffa Smirk, som dystert stod och betraktade Keyman utan att göra minsta rörelse att försöka försvara sig. Dock snubblade Keyman i det avgörande ögonblicket. Följden blev att han istället riktade besvärjelsen mot Rolle. Denne gick i sömnen och traskade för ögonblicket runt en bit till höger om duellanterna. Det skulle han inte ha gjort. _Luminus_ var en variation av _lumos_ och skulle egentligen dränkt motståndaren i ett starkt bländande ljus, en avledande manöver för att ge kastaren möjlighet att springa och gömma sig. Men då Keyman snubblade till blev trollstavsrörelsen felaktig och effekten blev en annan. Där Rolle nyss hasat fram stod nu en rödhårig sengångare.

Keyman stirrade förundrad på sitt verk. "Jag har faktiskt åstadkommit något till sist. En formel som speglar ens inre totemdjur..." Med ens slogs han av allvaret i situationen. "Åh! Nej! Tänk om det inte går att göra ogjort! Inte en gång till!" Keyman hyperventilerade.

"Ta det lugnt, ingen ser någon skillnad", fnissade Merry som var riktigt munter för första gången sedan han förlorat sin arm.

En tung suck hördes och Smirk himlade med ögonen och gjorde en sur grimas. "Vi måste ta honom till sjukhusflygeln. Det kan vara någon som är allergisk", konstaterade den surmulne professorn.

Keyman lyfte upp Rolle i famnen och skyndade iväg. Då hördes ett tjut. "Den bet mig!"

Smirk bara fnyste. "Ja, då Keyman antagligen kommer vara upptagen ett tag, antar jag att det är upp till mig att hålla i resten av lektionen." Han lät mycket nedslagen vid tanken. "Jag delar upp er två och två, så kan ni träna på att duellera", fortsatte han. Han visste att detta var ofarligt då de allihop var fullkomligt inkompetenta då det kom till magi. Utom Deville… Smirk hade en smygande misstanke att Shortbottom kunde mer än han gav sken av. Smirk var den ende som anade att Deville Shortbottom hade något lurt för sig. Smirk brydde sig inte om att dela sina misstankar med någon, då ingen någonsin lyssnade på honom i alla fall.

Merry blev till sitt stora missnöje hopparad med Mallboy. Han hade uppskattat detta utfall ifall han hade vetat med säkerhet att han själv skulle avgå med segern ur matchen. Dock var han väl medveten om att Mallboy faktiskt kunde lite magi, då han inte hade Merrys koncentrationssvårigheter och allmänna slöhet.

"Hej Merry!" hälsade Mallboy glatt. "Då möts vi igen i en match, vad trevligt", sa han med en röst helt utan ironi eller bakomliggande fientlighet. Merry blängde till svar.

_Han får inte vinna. Jag gör vad som helst, jag tar till vilka knep som helst… _

"Okej… Eh, ska vi bara börja eller-" började Mallboy. Men Merry hade redan tjuvstartartat.

"_Crucio_!" tjöt Merry. Mallboy föll till marken med ett utdraget skrik av smärta.

Smirk, som hade hållit uppsikt över elevhopen för säkerhets skull, slet åt sig Merrys trollstav. "Den där besvärjelsen är olaglig Mr Poppis. Du har kvarsittning i en månad, med mig. Var har du lärt dig den där?" frågade Smirk med allvarlig röst och tårade ögon medan han försökte undvika att titta på Merry.

Merrys blick flackade för ett ögonblick i riktning mot Deville, som sände en hotfull blick tillbaka. "Eh… Det är hemligt", sa Merry bara.

Smirk, som lagt märke till blickutbytet, suckade bara. "Ja, jag tror att det räcker för ikväll nu. I säng med er allihop!"

"Nej! Jag var inte klar än!" Merry slet åt sig sin stav från Smirk och sprang i riktning mot Mallboy, som ännu låg på golvet för att återhämta sig från smärtan. Den senare lade märke till den kommande attacken, och skrek en formel i försvar. "_Serpensortia_!"

En stor, fläskig orm uppenbarade sig framför Merry. "DU!" Det var ormen från djurparken! Ormen som hade förolämpat Merry och snackat skit om pumpor! Ett hat, starkare än mot Mallboy men något svagare än det mot fransmän, flammade upp i Merrys hjärta.

"SSSss, men där var du ju, dig kommer jag ihåg din ffffjant. Att våra vägar ssskulle korsasss igen."

"Hur vågar du komma hit efter vad du sa förra året?"

"Det var inte sssså att jag ville hälsssssa på dig direkt. Jag är inte här på en nöjessssvisssit utan blev ffframbessssvärjd. Det var ingen ssssom ffffrågade om jag hade tid eller ssså. Jävla oförskämt egentligen. Jag hatar er båda två. Jag ssska nog bita er bägge."

"Din jävel, fuck you! Du ska dö idag. _Imperio_! Anfall Mallboy!" Merry hoppades på att hans två fiender skulle ta ut varandra.

Ormen vände sig om och började cirkla runt Mallboy, som låg paralyserad av fruktan.

Smirk ingrep äntligen, han viftade med staven och ormen gick med ens upp i rök. "Det där var den andra oförlåtliga besvärjelsen på en kväll, Poppis. Det blir tre månaders kvarsittning."

Smirk såg väldigt obekväm ut. Han hade underskattat Merrys förmåga. Även om han visat total inkompetens tidigare verkade han ha talang som kom fram med rätt motivation, vilket inte var bra då han verkade vara samvetslös. Dessutom verkade han ha något slags samarbete med Shortbottom på gång, vilket var väldigt olycksbådande.

Merry, som var sur över att bli tillrättavisad och över att han inte fick göra slut på vare sig ormen eller Mallboy, stormade därifrån.

Dagen efter ormfajten fann sig Merry i biblioteket, efter att ha gått vilse. Han tänkte precis avlägsna sig från detta gräsliga ställe då han tyckte sig höra sitt namn nämnas bakom bokhyllan närmast till höger.

" – Poppis faktiskt inte är helt obegåvad trots allt."

"Jo, men det är ju läskigt att han faktiskt kan åstadkomma skada när han är så där labil… Och tänk att han är en ormviskare!"

Merry stack diskret fram huvudet på sidan av bokhyllan för att identifiera de nya medlemmarna på hans att-döda-lista. De två fördömda själarna var Ennis McCow och Hannah Abborre, två hufflepuffelever i samma årskurs som Merry.

"Hah! _Avada Kedavra_!" skrek Merry och pekade på dem med en vanlig träpinne han av någon oförklarlig anledning brukade ha i väskan. _Det här borde lära dem att inte snacka skit._

De två hufflepuffarna såg ut som två harkrankar fångade i en orms hypnotiska blick. Utan att säga något mer gick Merry fnissandes därifrån.

Han vandrade planlöst längs en okänd öde korridor. Plötsligt så var den inte öde längre, när Merry rundade ett hörn upptäckte han Jupiter Flinch-Festin, som misstänksamt synade ett porträtt föreställande en betande kossa. Merry smög sig sakta närmare. Då han kommit nära nog att röra mesen hoppade han fram och pokade honom i sidorna samtidigt som han skrek "BU!".

Reaktionen var omedelbar och översteg alla Merrys förväntningar. Jupiter yttrade ett långdraget illvrål samt slog världsrekord i höjdhopp, innan han i vild flykt rusade korridoren fram, tills han snubblade och föll till marken. Hans flackande skräckslagna blick föll på Merry, som stod kvar vid tavlan med ett ondskefullt hånflin på läpparna.

"Du! Jag visste väl att du var ute efter mig!" Jupiter kom på fötter och backade långsamt bort från hotet.

"Eh du, du närmar dig ett öppet fönster", varnade Merry medan han himlade med ögonen.

"Hah! Det där går jag inte påaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Merry suckade djupt då mesen försvann över fönsterkarmen. "Jag kommer säkert att få skulden för det här." I det ögonblicket anlände oturligt nog Pekka, den finska poltergeisten.

"Men vad har vi här? Saatana perkele, Poppis har MÖRDAT!" spöket flög genast genom hela skolan skrikandes detta budskap.

"Fan." Merry flydde snabbt scenen.

Dock hade ryktet redan spridits och Merry beordrades infinna sig på Dumledåres kontor omgående.


	12. Pumpajuiceelixiret

**12. Pumpajuiceelixiret**

Merry slängde upp dörren till rektorns kontor utan att knacka (för att göra en dramatisk entré). Väl därinne fann han Dumledåre i färd med att rulla en cigarett, uppenbarligen inte den första då hela rummet stank. Någons ben stack fram bakom skrivbordet; Merry misstänkte att de tillhörde Oliv Wonka eftersom de var barfota och rummet luktade hasch.

"Tjenare Merry!" sa Dumledåre slött. "Vill du ha en?" Han nickade mot sin cigg.

"Nej, det är bra. Jag blev hitsänd för att Flinch-Festin föll ut genom fönstret på tredje våningen. Han hamnade visst i koma."

"Jaha, Oliv sa faktiskt att han såg någon flyga förbi utanför fönstret, men eftersom han däckade precis efteråt trodde jag att han hallucinerade…"

"Pekka trodde att jag knuffade ut honom, så jag skulle visst gå hit för att straffas…"

"Okej… Du ska röka den här ciggen!" fnissade Dumledåre.

Merry tog motvilligt emot knarket, men efter endast ett bloss spydde han över skrivbordet. Dumledåre såg hotfull ut ett ögonblick innan han började gapskratta. Merry lämnade rektorn i det skicket, och gick ut för att möta den nyfikna mobben som väntade på honom. Men just när han öppnade dörren krockade han med HB, som stormade in just då.

"Tjifen! Ja såg de! De va han som jorde de!" Han pekade mot Merry.

"Ja, jag såg det. Det är faktiskt oförskämt att kräkas på folks skrivbord, Merry", sa rektorn i ett försök att vara tillrättavisande.

"Men! De va ju'nt… Ere dar braj f'resten?"

"Japp, vill du ha? Merry klarade ju knappt något, så det finns över", hånade Dumledåre.

Merry bara fnyste och avlägsnade sig.

Jullovet nalkades, och Merry förberedde sig lyckligt inför hemresan ("Jag avskyr det här stället! Vad töntigt att bo på sin skola!"). Kvällen innan avfärden hämtade han och Paddy det nu färdiga pumpajuiceelixiret från Hurtles toalett. Bredvid brygden låg en urladdad Hermy.

"Tur att ingen någonsin går in hit", sa Merry och blängde på roboten, som om det vore dennas fel att den fått slut på ström.

"Hoppas bara att inte Smirk har gjort något med elixiret, han brukar ju vara här ofta", sa Paddy oroligt.

"Ja, det får vi reda på när vi provar", sa Merry lättvindigt och skopade upp brygden i två små flaskor. Resten spolade de ner i en toalett.

De hade redan skaffat hårstråna de skulle behöva för att elixiret skulle fungera. Den ursprungliga planen hade varit att ta hårstrån från miss Giggle och von Krabba. Den förstnämnda hade inte inneburit några problem, de hade bara bett att få låna en av dennes många hårborstar, men von Krabba hade visat sig vara alldeles för uppmärksam för att låta sig berövas på ett hårstrå. Så de hade tagit ett av Rolle istället när han sov.

Vintern var inte lika kärv som föregående år, så tåget hade inte frusit fast. Efter en sövande tågresa var kusinerna åter i armarna på Mr Deutsch.

De första dagarna hemma var idylliska, med undantag från en ovälkommen inbjudan från Mr Vessly. Merrys fräcka stalker hade bett German att hälsa att Merry var varmt välkommen att hälsa på _Rolle_ under några dagar på jullovet. Då Merry i ytterst tydliga ordalag klargjort att han inte var intresserad av att lämna hemmets trygga vrå för att hälsa på Rolles pappa, föreslog German att han åtminstone skulle skicka ett julkort och tacka för inbjudan. Då Merry det senaste året börjat lära sig skriva, såg han detta som ett ypperligt tillfälle att få nyttja sina nyförvärvade kunskaper.

"_**Tjära MisTer väsly,**_

_**Tack för inbjudann. Men jag är inTe inTreserad. Rolle är inTe så rolig för han zover bara. Och du är lässkig. Jag ojillar dig. sTarkT. Åsså bjöd du inTe ens med min Paddy. Jävla oförskämmT.**_

_**GOD JUL & GOTT NYT ÅR! **___

_**Helsa fammiljen.**_

_**Med vänliga helsningar,**_

_**Merry Poppis.**_"

Merry fann sitt julkort i en artikel i en av Paddys trollkarlstidningar några dagar senare. Rubriken med de onödigt feta bokstäverna löd:

"**Kändisfotograf får årliga julkort av celebriteten Merry Poppis! "Vi står varandra mycket nära", kommenterar Arcturus Vessly**"

"Jag visste att jag skulle ha struntat i att skicka ett svar", suckade Merry.

Juldagsmorgonen grydde. Merry och Paddy beslöt sig för att sätta planen i verket. De slängde i hårstråna i flaskorna, drack, och plötsligt stod miss Giggle och Rolle i kusinernas sovrum.

"Oj vad konstigt att se miss Giggle i byxor", utbrast Paddy.

"Och Rolle så alert och uppmärksam!" sa Merry. "Du måste verka sömnigare när vi kommer till Mallboy Mansion. Och jag får klä mig i någon av Smörblommas klänningar."

Väl ombytta och klara kastade Merry lite flampulver i brasan i vardagsrummet, steg in i den flammande smaragdgröna elden och befallde: "Mallboy Mansion!", och snart befann han sig i Mallboys vardagsrum. Paddy anlände inte långt senare.

En vacker kvinna satt i en karmstol alldeles invid brasan. Hon var ljushyllt och påminde i hög grad om Mallboy. I handen höll hon en spegel som hon speglade sig i. Hon verkade inte ha märkt att två pojkar just hade kommit ut ur eldstaden.

"Eh… Hej. Är Mallboy hemma?" frågade Paddy.

De fick inget svar. Merry gick fram och knackade henne på axeln.

"Vad vill ni? Jag är upptagen." Hon pratade utan att förflytta blicken från spegeln. Inte för att Merry begrep varför; det var speglar överallt, hela väggarna var täckta. Uppenbarligen för att Mrs Mallboy skulle kunna förmås förflytta sig ibland.

"Vi är vänner till Mallboy, Dragqueen alltså. Vart är han?"

"Han är väl på sitt rum en trappa upp om han inte är ute", sa hon distraherat.

"Okej, tack", svarade Paddy över axeln samtidigt som de besteg trappan. Han fick inget gensvar, kvinnan verkade inte lyssna längre.

Väl där uppe kom de till en lång praktfull korridor. De öppnade varje dörr i jakten på Mallboys sovrum. Nästan alla rummen flödade över av speglar. I ett av de mest pråliga sovrummen såg de Lucifer Mallboy bakifrån. Han var iklädd en vinröd silkesmorgonrock. De tyckte sig höra ett bräkande från den massiva dubbelsängen längre in i rummet. Det fanns en spegel i taket ovanför sängen, i den såg de mycket riktigt en get nedbäddad under sidenlakanen. De skyndade sig att tyst stänga dörren innan Lucifer noterat deras närvaro.

Till slut hittade de äntligen Mallboys rum. Han låg ovanpå sitt överkast, fullt påklädd, läsandes 'En julsaga'.

"Hej Mallboy!" kvittrade Merry, han försökte så gott han kunde med att härma miss Giggles falska flickstämma.

"Oj, hej. Är ni här, en sådan angenäm överraskning", log Mallboy. Efter att prydligt ha markerat sitt ställe i boken med ett bokmärke lade han undan den och reste sig upp. "Jag trodde du skulle åka med din familj till Italien, miss Giggle?"

"Öh… Jag ville inte följa med", ljög Merry hastigt.

"Du som sett fram emot det så länge? Alla de där väskorna och skorna du skulle köpa…"

"Nej det blev inte så… Jag grälade med Mr och Mrs Giggle", förklarade Merry och tyckte han var smart. Mallboy rynkade pannan, och tyckte uppenbarligen att det var konstigt att miss Giggle kallade sina föräldrar vid efternamn, men lät saken bero.

Merry kom ihåg sitt uppdrag och bytte hastigt ämne. "Sååå, Mallboy. Vad har du gjort på lovet då?" frågade han listigt.

"Tja… Jag har haft ganska tråkigt ärligt talat. Har mest läst och lekt kull med husalferna. Mamma och pappa är ju alltid så upptagna." Mallboy såg lite vemodig ut. "Sen har jag tänkt mycket på det som hände på fightingklubben. Jag förstår inte varför Merry inte tycker om mig", sa Mallboy sorgset.

"Det kanske är för att du är så jobbig", resonerade Merry sakligt. Paddy armbågade honom i sidan.

"Vad menar du?" frågade Mallboy sårat.

"… tycker nog Merry", fortsatte Merry.

"Okej… Men varför? Jag har ju alltid försökt vara vänlig mot honom."

"Du är ju enerverande i största allmänhet… tycker nog Merry."

"Men-"

"Men skit i det nu", avbröt Merry. "Har du inte gjort något annat spännande på lovet? Eller annars liksom… Töjt på skolreglerna lite?" försökte han.

"Nja, du känner ju mig, jag brukar inte direkt leva farligt. Jag gillar trygghet och stabilitet i tillvaron", konstaterade Mallboy. "Rolle, du ser ovanligt pigg ut förresten. Har du fått sova mycket under lovet?" frågade han vänligt.

"Jaaa", sa Paddy och gjorde sitt bästa för att låta slö.

"Vad vill ni hitta på då?" frågade Mallboy, men spärrade sedan upp ögonen då Merry och Paddy transformerades framför hans ögon till sina vanliga gestalter. "Va, är det ni?"

"Oj då. Heh… Hej Mallboy", sa Paddy och rodnade.

"Men… varför klädde ni ut er? Ni kunde väl bara hälsat på mig som vanligt?"

"… April, april!" tjöt Merry.

"Det är december", sa Mallboy smått irriterat. "Och vad menar du med att jag är enerverande förresten?"

"Vi måste nog gå nu. Hejdå!" Merry vinkade på vägen ut. Han släpade Paddy genom herrgården och de åkte hem samma väg som de kommit. Mrs Mallboy tittade inte ens upp när de svepte förbi.

De ramlade in i familjen Deutschs vardagsrum. De trallade genast in i köket där de förväntade sig att bli serverade frukost. Smörblomma vände sig om från spisen för att blänga på dem, men spärrade istället upp ögonen. Sedan blev de till smala springor.

"Vad gör du i min klänning, ungjävel?" frågade hon sin systerson sammanbitet.

Merry snurrade fnittrande runt ett varv med kjolarna svepande efter sig. En sak hade han i alla fall lärt sig av dagen; han trivdes i klänning.


	13. Den hemliga chattkontakten

**13. Den hemliga chattkontakten**

Alldeles för snart var det dags att återvända till Frogwarts då jullovet var till ända. Merry var mycket dyster och på allmänt dåligt humör. Han hade på sig en av Smörblommas klänningar som han stulit innan de blev skjutsade till tågstationen. Den var en liten tröst. Han tyckte det var lite synd att den drog till sig lite konstiga blickar eftersom han hade scenskräck, men det var värt den känsla det ingav hos honom att bära den. Han funderade på om han kanske skulle spara ut håret. Eftersom han var liten och mager skulle han säkert se ut som en flicka då och ingen skulle ifrågasätta hans förkärlek till klänningar.

De andra hade vett att lämna honom ifred när han var på ett så melankoliskt humör, bortsett från en viss underbegåvad fjortis; Finny.

"Meeerry! Så där kan du inte vara klädd om du ska vara min pojkvän!"

"Bra. Jag har inget som helst intresse av att fylla den rollen", sa Merry kyligt.

Finny ignorerade detta och drog fram sin laptop som hon tryckte i Merrys knä. "Kolla här, så här ser vintermodet ut i år. Inga klänningar för män, och blommönstrat är totalt ute, till och med för flickor. Vet du att småblommigt får dig att se tjock ut? Fortsätt titta runt på de här modebloggarna och lär dig de senaste trenderna. Jag kommer att förhöra dig när jag kommer tillbaka… Jag måste gå och träffa Madde, Jossan och Cissy nu!" Finny blåste Merry en slängkyss innan hon svassade ut ur kupén. Merry ryste och googlade 'pumpor'.

Men då började en liten flik blinka orange längst ner på skärmen. Merry klickade på den och han fick upp en chattruta. Tydligen hade Finny inställt på automatisk inloggning på MSN. Meddelandet var från en 'Lirre_mightyruler'.

"_**tja finny! Hur går det?"**_

Merry log elakt. Det här kunde bli intressant. Han hoppades att det här var en hemlig pojkvän eller möjligen någon slags nätpedofil.

"**hej sjelv! det är ok med mig. Sj?"**

"_**Ja du vet… det går väl. men nog om mig! vad har du gjort på sistone? träffat några av dina frogwartsvänner? Har det gått framåt med den där pojken du gillar?"**_

"**Nej, han merker hur jobig jag är. Och av nån anledning jillar jag inte pojkar iklädda kläning"**

"_**Jaså? Ja många har ju identitetskriser i tonåren, det är en svår tid…"**_

"**hur gamal är du eg?"**

"_**50+ ;P vadå då?"**_

Merry log. Bingo, ett nätpeddo, det här blev bara bättre och bättre.

"**bara nyfiken… va gör du annars då, mer än tjattar med fjortizar?"**

"_**Men inte är du en fjortis! Ja och jag gör lite av varje. Jag är utbränd för tillfället. Jag fick en arbetsskada för 12 år sen."**_

"**ok. vill du veta vad jag har på mig? ;)"**

"… _**visst, kan jag väl. har du shoppat eller?"**_

"**ja. jag har köpt nya underkleder. De är jäte säxiga, svarta med myket spets."**

"_**Öh… ok… vad trevligt. jo jag köpte nya sockar för ett tag sen, de är också svarta. Men jag vet att du tänkt mycket på merry på sistone, har du träffat honom under lovet kanske?"**_

"**Ja, han har upptäckt att han gilar kleningar. förståeligt, de är bekvema… ojdå, brb!1!"**

Merry loggade snabbt ut då Finny släntrade in i kupén igen. "Nå? Vad säger vårens mode om klänningar på pojkar?"

"De ska vara i violett spets med stora puffärmar i vinter. Ska beställa en när jag får råd!" Merry avlägsnade sig snabbt ur kupén innan hans ord hade tid att registrera sig hos fjortisen.

Veckorna släpade sig fram i snigeltakt i och med att inget hände, utöver att Merry och hans klasskamrater återigen begravdes i ett berg av läxor. Lektionerna gick lika illa som alltid, trots att Merry nu hade fördelen att kunna läsa kurslitteraturen och skriva anteckningar. McDreamagall spatserade runt i negligé trots vinterkylan, Smirk brast ut i gråt var och varannan lektion, och Keyman var fortfarande en inkompetent och högst motvillig lärare. Trots detta var han populär hos de flesta eleverna, förmodligen till följd av den bristande konkurrensen.

På alla hjärtans dag fick Merry två paket nedsläppta i huvudet vid frukosten. Det ena innehöll klänningen han beställt (det hade tagit honom några veckor att hitta en violett med spetsar och puffärmar i hans storlek). Det andra var en alla hjärtans dag-present från Finny. Han vågade inte öppna den. Istället lämnade han den utanför Smirks kontorsdörr, han knackade en gång varav han sprang runt hörnet för att oupptäckt betrakta spektaklet.

Smirk öppnade dörren och tittade sig förvirrat omkring innan han upptäckte paketet. Då han fick syn på den rosa lådan med den stora rosetten spärrade han upp ögonen och fällde några glädjetårar. Han tittade hastigt åt båda hållen innan han försiktigt och med en vaksam min böjde sig ner. Med de yttersta fingertopparna knöt han upp rosetten och lyfte på locket. Merry väntade otåligt på att få veta vad som fanns i paketet. Smirk satt alldeles stilla med fasa i blicken och glodde ner i lådan. Till Merrys förtret slängde Smirk igen locket och tände magiskt eld på lådan som ögonblickligen brann upp. Sedan slängde han hastigt igen dörren efter att ha trollat bort resterna av presenten.

När Merry vid lunchen satt och inte käkade (han gillade ju trots allt bara Smörblommas matlagning och pumparätter) satte sig Finny fräckt ned alldeles för tätt intill honom på bänken. Merry försökte lönlöst återvinna sin personliga sfär men hamnade istället alldeles för tätt inpå även Oliv Wonka, som flinade obehagligt åt honom.

"Meerry! Vad tyckte du om min present?" smackade Finny fram mellan tuggummituggorna.

Merry tänkte tillbaka på Smirks förfäran och flinade förnöjt. "Den var mycket trevlig."

"Jag visste att du skulle gilla den", sa hon med en mycket konstlat sexig röst och blinkade övertydligt åt honom. Med de orden hoppade hon upp, kysste Merry på kinden innan han hann rygga tillbaka och svassade ut ur salen.

Vad den mystiska presenten hade varit fick han inte veta förrän senare samma vecka. Då han utan egentlig anledning skolkade från en lektion under torsdagen stannade han precis innan han skulle svänga runt ett hörn, då han hörde röster (inget ovanligt med det, men denna gång var det röster ur verkligheten). Han kikade diskret fram och såg Smirk stå och snacka med Hitwick. Han reflekterade ett ögonblick över varför inte åtminstone lärarna var på lektion. Sedan fångade konversationen hans uppmärksamhet.

" – har aldrig hänt förut. Jag har hört talas om elever som… haft… ja varit lite förtjusta i sina lärare, men att de skulle vara så här framfusiga hade jag aldrig anat", sa Smirk upprört.

"Ja dagens ungdomar är så fräcka. Men vad exakt var det fröken Vessly skickade?"

Merry lutade sig ivrigt fram för att höra svaret.

Smirk rös. "Det var en bild… av en intim karaktär…"

Hitwick såg intresserad ut. "Jag förstår. Det måste ha varit en chock… Låt mig fråga, vad gjorde ni av bilden? Ehrm, det är min plikt som en god kollega att hjälpa er… göra er av med något så smutskastande."

"Jag brände upp det så fort jag insåg var det var, så det är ingen fara. Tack för omtanken, du är en sann vän", sa Smirk gråtmilt.

"Jaha… Ja, det var ju… bra." Hitwick såg aningen snopen ut. Merry strosade vidare åt andra hållet, tacksam att han inte hade öppnat paketet själv. Den bilden hade nog limmat sig fast på näthinnan. Han var dock nöjd med att han utan mycket ansträngning hade lyckats ärra Smirk ytterligare.


End file.
